


home again

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [187]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, Future, Gen, HTTYD - Freeform, Reunion, Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hiccup’s reign would be remembered forever.





	home again

Hiccup’s reign would be remembered forever. Generations in the future, the people of New Berk would still tell stories of the chief that had changed the world, and given the dragons the safety and peace they deserved. That was what everyone had kept telling the man.

Losing Toothless had been hard, but life had gone on, year after year passed. Hiccup and Astrid were blessed with two beautiful children, and now, both of them were married with their own children.

Hiccup had given Zephyr the duty of being the new chief as the gray hairs began to show, and her own first born would soon take over, a son named Hiccup as well, Hiccup the fourth.

Life as a viking was still hard, cold blizzards and hard work, especially without the dragons.

As time went on, the people who had been lucky to see a dragon began to die out, one by one, until there were only a few ones left.

Astrid had left the Earth a few months prior, dying of an illness. She was in Valhalla, along with their family, and their third child. Stoick the second, had only lived to be two weeks old before he took his last breath, and he finally felt a sense of peace knowing that their baby now had his mother after all those years.

Now, age had caught up with him as well, and he grew weaker by the day. He knew his time had come, and that he would join them in a moment. He just hoped his children wouldn’t mourn him too much, after all, everyone goes sooner or later.

That was the last night the old man spent in New Berk, he passed in his sleep, a smile on his face.

And as he woke up, he was young again, the warm sun shining. Around him were everyone, ready to finally great him, welcoming him to their new eternal paradise. His parents, his friends, Astrid, little Stoick, and… Toothless.

The sleek black dragon sat on the ground, Stormfly behind him, while the light fury lingered in the background. His green eyes not letting go off Hiccup’s. Before the man could blink, he felt the familiar feeling of cold scales and heavy weight as the dragon jumped onto him, happily licking his face.

He laughed, and still couldn’t believe it, beady tears began to run down his face.

“Hey bud, long time, no see.”

Yes, he was finally home, surrounded by everyone he loved.


End file.
